


Sunset

by Platinum_Sun_490



Series: Birthdays for the Girls [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, M/M, dying from the cuteness, father-daughter bonding, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Ed doesn't like to celebrate his birthday, but he intends to make the most of Sunset's birthday in just a few hours.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

> Ed is such a dad! No one can convince me otherwise!!

When Sunset woke up, Ed wasn't lying in bed beside with her. He was gone. She sat up with a wild bed head and looked around with slight worry. Then, she noticed a box, the size of a medium moving box, sitting on Ed's pillow. She picked it up and tore off the bright blue wrapping.

Inside were boxes and bags of Fudge Rounds, Hershey bars, Hershey Drops, chocolate chip cookies, Cosmic Brownies, and gummy bears. Her heart was skipping beats at the serious sugar rushes she was imagining about. A smile spread across her face as she hid the box of sweets in a spot where even the Host and/or Dark didn't know about.

(Not even the audience reading this story gets to know)

After hiding the sweets, Sunset went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, and she found another gift, smaller than the first. She opened it up and saw that it had a new hairbrush with her favorite kind of perfume, Peach Lavender. She smiled as she got ready fast and spritzed herself with her new perfume, then used her new hairbrush to style her hair into a braid bun.

Next, she opened her closet to grab an outfit for the day. She found another present. This was going to be a theme. She opened it to find it had a sleeveless white dress with lace around it and a blue jean jacket. There was also a pair of new brown cowgirl boots and a silver heart locket. The locket had a smaller picture of Ed and Sunset cuddling together, smiling at the camera with bright eyes.

Sunset stopped.

She took a breath, but immediately regretted it. She fell to her knees and cried, coughing from her own sobs. She huffed a few laughs. All her life, she never thought she would have a life like this. Sunset never imagined she would have a person who loved her the way Ed did. The fact that he gave her a present like the locket was more than enough.

Wiping her tears away, Sunset dressed and clipped the necklace on. She ran down the stairs, not noticing how there was hardly anyone in the manor. She started to grab a small snack from the pantry, but she saw a silver platter on the table covered with a matching cover. She lifted the cover and saw that someone had made her breakfast, and it was her favorite breakfast.

Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and buttered toast. She was drooling before she could even sit down to begin.

* * *

After eating, Sunset headed out to see where Ed was. On her way out, she found a brand new, blue mountain bike with a note attached to one of the handles.

Hey there, pumpkin.

Got a little surprise for you at the park.

Come on over to see it.

Happy Birthday, baby!

Love, Papa

Sunset giggled before hopping on the bike and heading to the park. On her way there, Sunset gasped when she saw the things going on around her.

In store windows, the owners and workers had put up signs that said, "Happy Birthday, Sunset!" in the windows.

On the sidewalk, people were buying pieces of birthday cake from little stands some of Ed's workers had put up.

At the entrance of the park, balloons had been tied to almost everything that could be decorated with said balloons.

Finally, Sunset reached the middle of the park, where she noticed Ed standing at the fountain where people threw coins in for wishes. She ran over and hugged him with a giggle as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. He hugged her close, then set her down and looked her straight in the eyes. "You ready for your surprise, Birthday Girl?"

Sunset nodded. "By the way, thank you for the other gifts. I really loved them. The locket was my favorite."

"I thought the box of pure sugar was going to be your favorite," Ed joked with a laugh, but he quickly got serious. "I got that for you because I love you, and I want you to have a good birthday. I'll always do these things for you, just to see you smile, baby girl."

Sunset sniffled and smiled, physically forcing her tears to go away. She hugged him again, then followed him to a side of the park, holding his hand.

There, in one spot of the park, a small ring had been set up with two horses, one white and one brown with white spots. Sunset gasped and shrieked with joy as she ran over to the ring. She bounced up and down in excitement as the horses came over to see her. Ever since she was little, Sunset had wanted to learn how to ride a horse, or at least be near one. She had only seen horses in books, movies, and games. This was the best birthday ever.

Ed laughed as he set her on top of the saddle of the brown with white spots, then quickly took a Polaroid of her first time on a horse. He set the camera down and hopped onto the white horse, then began teaching his little girl how to ride a horse.

**Author's Note:**

> Next day, Sunset gets diabetes from the sweets and Ed is sore from riding on the saddle so much.
> 
> ;) ;) ;)


End file.
